School Dance
by animerocksgirl13
Summary: Karin has a dance that Yuzu's taking her to. Toshiro is taken into the real world by Matsumoto, but she won't tell him why. Toshiro/Karin fluffyness.I suck at summaries and my first fic :


**SCHOOL DANCE**

"I told you, Mastumoto, I'm not going! And can you at least tell me what I'm not going to?" Toshiro said to his vice-captain, who was making an effort to get him into a suit.

"Captain, you know, when you talk to me like that, you hurt my feelings" Matsumoto fake cried. "And, this is important! So get into the suit!"

"No! I am going to finish my paperwork, and go to sleep! Nothing is going to get in the way of me and my paperwork!"

"Why so serious, Captain? It'll be fun...I swear! Just act like a kid for once!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Kid! Now leave me alone, or tell me what's so important that I have to leave my work, get into one of those outfits that humans wear, and go somewhere!" Toshiro spat. The white- haired captain was ready to actually agree to Matsumoto's plan- whatever it was, when she got a huge grin on her face.

"I'll only tell you if you get in the suit. And if you don't you'll have to spend the rest of your eternal life wonder-"

"FINE! GIVE ME THE FRIGGN' SUIT!"

* * *

Karin sighed as Yuzu pulled her hair out of its ponytail and left it on her back. "It's no use, Yuzu. I'm not going, no matter what."

"Karin. Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean that you can't go to the dance! Its our first dance, and you have a pretty dress, pretty hair, and-"

"And no date. So, I'll look like a loser. Besides, Yuzu, even if I had a date, I wouldn't go. I hate dresses, and I can't dance. Besides, Nii-chan will kill any guy who makes a move on me"

"Nii-chan isn't that bad. He knows that you can handle yourself." Yuzu did a quick spin and reached for the white sleeveless dress lying on Karin's bed. She urged Karin to stand up, and held the dress up to her sister.

"See? You look beautiful. Why won't you go? There will be friends, music, and hot guys!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"It sounds like you're in an infomercial. I don't care about guys, Yuzu. I don't like them, and I don't want them to like me."

"Are you turned or something? Because there's nothing wrong with-"

"Its not like that. I just haven't gotten an interest yet. But if it means that much to you…I guess I'll go" Karin sighed. Yuzu squealed.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun! You get to go out and dance and...and…"

"I have rules."

"And they are?" Yuzu asked, putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

"I look horrible, Matsumoto. Can you tell me now?"said Toshiro, who was now in a suit.

"Not yet! Now we have to get going! Look at the time, Captain!" Matsumoto yelled, grabbing her captain by the hand. He reluctantly followed behind her, going as slow as possible.

Behind him, all of the other Shinigami were making quite a fuss over the sight of the tenth division's captain wearing casual clothes. There was laughter, squeals, sighs, and lots of 'What on earth is he doing?'

Toshiro tried his best to ignore them. Mastumoto, on the other hand, was enjoying the scene. A grin erupted on her face and she walked towards the gates to the human world.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, dressed all….hot and stuff?" Ichigo exclaimed at the sight of his normally tomboyish sister walking downstairs with her usually girly twin, dressed in the prettiest dress he had ever seen her in.

"Shush, Ichigo! Karin, you look great! Where are you two going?" Rukia asked, walking out of the kitchen with a Chappy- shaped cookie. Rukia was never strict on her 'sisters' and was always contradicting her 'brother'.

"To the dance at school! I convinced Karin to wear the dress we got her!" Yuzu said.

Rukia grinned. "I see. Now, how do you intend on getting there?"

"Ha! You can't go!" Ichigo beamed from the couch. Rukia punched him hard enough to get him to shut up.

"Well, I guess that we were going to walk…" Karin said. "There is no other way"

"How about I walk you there? It would be dangerous for you two to go alone."

"Yay! That's fine, Rukia!" Yuzu shouted.

"Can you get any louder?" Karin moaned. "I mean, its okay and all, but Yuzu, keep it down!"

"Right, sorry" the gentler twin whispered as Rukia went to go and get her shoes on. Ichigo waved them over to him.

"Now if either of you two do anything with a boy, I'm going to-!" Ichigo said, but was cut off by Rukia's fist. "Ow! Rukia, what was that for?"

"For holding us up. C'mon, girls"

* * *

"I swear, Mastumoto, touch my tie one more time, and I may just have to hurt you!" Toshiro said in a dangerously threatening tone. It was obvious that she was stalling their cross-over into the human world; more or less due to the fact that they needed the butterflies.

"Sorry! Sorry! Its just that I hate waiting, so I have to do something until they open the passage." She apologized. She was wearing an ivory dress, (the most orthodox dress she had, even if it had no sleeves), and her hair was done up into a simple updo. It was apparent that they were going somewhere formal.

"Tell me where we are going, and why you can't tell me" Toshiro asked, obviously annoyed.

"I've told you so many times, you will know when we get there!"

"We have been waiting out here for almost an hour, and nobody has come!" he was about ready to walk away, when two black butterflies flew beside them.

"Now, Captain, lets get going"

* * *

It had been almost an hour, and Karin was still standing towards the back of the room while Yuzu was having the time of her life with her friends.

"At least one of us is happy tonight." She sighed. And then, without knowing it, added "I wish he was here too." Karin had already had this talk with herself many times, and each time, she felt sadder. "And Yuzu just had to convince me to go to this stupid dance!" she kicked the closest balloon.

"All right all of you couples! Its time to move out on the floor for a slow dance!" the DJ blasted out of the microphone.

"Huh, sound like Don got here before I did" Karin chuckled, because she wasn't only one who thought that the DJ had a similar voice to the T.V star.

All of the couples moved onto the floor and began to dance to a super-long slow dance. Karin moaned and leaned her head back.

"So this is what a dance is like? Then, I'm never coming back" she whispered. When she tilted her head back, she saw a very familiar face.

"T-Toshiro?"

* * *

"Matsumoto, you broght me to a school dance?" Toshiro hissed. Matsumoto's grin widened.

"Not just any dance! Look over in the corner towards the back" she said. The boy reluctantly turned his head, only to stare at who he saw.

"You brought me to Karin's dance?" he whispered. The woman next to him grinned.

"You kids have fun" And she was gone.

Toshiro tried to slow down his gigai's breathing as he approached her. "Hey, Karin"

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Karin asked trying to conceal her joy.

"Umm...Matsumoto took me here" he said looking at his feet. Karin sighed at the fact he was there. "Karin?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Want to dance?" Toshiro asked looking into her eyes. Karin felt all of her blood rushing to her face. All she could do was nod.

He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. "I'm warning you, I'm not too good at this." Karin warned.

"Then, just follow my lead and trust me" Toshiro said. He said it in such a seductive way, Karin was about to drop dead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he out his hands on her waist. "Now, just follow me"

As they danced, Karin caught a glimpse of her sister, who had a mixture of surprise and a grin. Yuzu was standing with her friends, not dancing, while her twin was on cloud nine with the guy she dreamt about.

Yes, she dreamt about him. All of the time.

"Karin, are you okay?" Toshiro whispered into her ear. The sudden closeness caused her heart rate to skyrocket. It was a good thing he was holding onto her, or else she would have collapsed. Toshiro was hoping his gigai would hold out, because its heart rate was about to go into top gear.

"Y-yes. Just that I've never danced before. Not with a guy…"

"I've never danced with a girl, so we're kind of on the same page." This lightened the nervous mood, causing Karin to smile. She rested her head on shoulder, noticing that he was taller than her now. She sighed, wishing that this moment would last.

Toshiro held her waist tighter and breathed in her scent. It wasn't coated with perfume, like he expected, but rather natural Karin. She smelt of outside and cherries. He smiled and wished that the song would never end. Well, he got his wish, because another slow song came one.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Karin asked. He remembered every detail, right down to the expression on her face.

"Yeah…when I stopped your ball from going into the street." He said, remembering that day from a while back.

"And, you shot that ball into Kei''s face. But you wouldn't join the team." She said laughing at the memory.

"And I had to save your life…" he said, frowning at the thought. Karin held his tighter.

"Thank you" she said in the most serious voice.

"Don't thank me" She lifted her head off of his shoulder and brown eyes met blue. It was the perfect scene and it was the perfect time. Toshiro leaned in and kissed her. Karin didn't hesitate in kissing him back.

Across the dance floor, Yuzu squealed cheered, realizing why her sister didn't have a date or want one.

When Toshiro broke the kiss, Karin and he stood there, holding each other and trying to calm their breathing.

"Walk me home?"

"Will your brother kill me?"

"I know he won't be able to, but yes"

"Absolutly"

***The End***

**A/N: So, this was my first published ff :D ****YAY ME!**

**I love this couple and got this idea while I was drawing a shot of Karin holding onto Toshiro's shoulders. Please R&R.**

**This being my first fic, I didn't want to do anything risky with the story. But my next one….who knows? Btw, should I continue this?**

**P.S. Constructive criticism is welcome**


End file.
